Sonic Adventures Stories Series Two
by angela2275
Summary: More stories inspired by Angela Campbell. Some new charactors were added but the old ones are still there.
1. Find The Coin

**DEAR READERS! Most of the new characters you read about in this story have been requested in the reviews. Kevin is a panda bear, Mr. Blubbers is a whale, Leon is a lion, Luke is a hawk, and BigD is a normal bear.**

**Sonic charactors belong to SEGA. Mr. Blubbers belongs to me. All the others belong to (I don't know if they want their name said, sorry).**

"Blubs, can you go any faster!?" Asked Kevin.

"This is as fast as I can go!" Replied Mr. Blubbers.

"If we were on land I could twice as fast as we are!" Yelled Flame.

"Ha! Thats nothing compared to my... ah... um... brain power!" Said Luke.

"Shut it, bird brain!" Said Flame.

"You... ah... um... oh... shut it fire... hedgehog thing! ...Yeah!" Said Luke.

"How dare you call me a thing! I am a hedgehog! A really fast and awesome hedgehog!" Yelled Flame.

"Sorry to break up this touching arguement but we have reached land." Said Leon.

"LAND HO!" Yelled Kevin.

"LAND! LAND! LAND! LAND!" Yelled BigD.

"Mr. Blubbers, stay here. We'll be right back!" Said Leon.

"YES SIR!" Said Mr. Blubbers.

"Now to go find that idiot, Knuckles." Said Leon.

**MEANWHILE Somewhere in Mobius City**

"Knuckles what id that?" Asked Sonic.

"Some stupid coin I found." Replied Knuckles.

"Knuckles, that might be someones. You should put it back." Said Tails.

"NO! IT'S MINE! FINDERS KEEPERS!" Yelled Knuckles.

"The coin!"' Said Kevin.

"'Huh?" Said Knuckles.

**Kevin Grabs Coin**

"I have the coin! I have the coin! Yeah! Yeah!" Yelled Kevin.

"Hey give that back! Finders keepers!" Yelled Knuckles.

"And losers weepers! Hahahahaha!" Said Flame.

"The coin! The coin!" Said BigD.

"Ah! You found the coin!" Said Leon.

"Ah... who are you guys?" Asked Sonic.

"I told you so Knuckles!" Said Tails.

"Shut up, fox!" Replied Knuckles.

"I am Kevin the panda!" Said Kevin.

"That's Kevin. Over there id BigD the bear." Said Leon.

"'Hi!" Siad BigD.

"Up there is Luke the hawk. Mr. Blubbers the blue whale is at the docks over-" Said Leon.

"Wait! Whale!? Did he say whale!?" Interupted Sonic.

"Yes, yes I did. Anyway, he is Flame the hedgehog and I am Leon the lion." Finished Leon.

"I don't mean to bother you but why do you need that coin?" Asked SOnic.

"Because this is one of the seven cooins we need to get to the future!" Said Luke.

"Why do you have to get to the future?" Asked Sonic.

"You ask a lot of questions, hedgehog." Exclaimed Leon.

"We need to go to the future to warn Silver about the zombie apocalipse!" Said Flame.

"Zombie apocolipse?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah! A wizzard is going to the future o revive the dead." Said Luke.

"So once you get these coins then you can go to the future?" Asked Tails.

"Thats correct litle fox." Said Leon.

"Okay... good luck on your journey! BYE!" said Sonic.

"We should go back to Mr. Blubbers." Said luke.

"Beat you there!" Said Flame.

"Flame! Wait! You knnow I can't fly! Flame!" Yelled Luke.

"Oh brother. Not again." Said Leon.


	2. THE TRUTH OF KEVIN THE PANDA DUN DUN DA

**The truth of Kevin the Panda**

"Leon we should be arriving at Supper Mario's World in about 5-10 min."

said . "Thank you for the report " Leon replied. "Hey Leon can I go and wake Kenvin and bird for brains up!" "No thank you flame I am going to wake them up when we get to Super Mario World" "Hey would you look at that we're here" announced Leon

"LAND HHHOOOO" shouted . "KEVIN, HAUK UP BEFORE I THROUGH YOU IN THE WATER!" roared Leon. "Yeah bird for brains and K-E-V-I-N get up before W-E through you in the water!" Flame said irritatingly. " who ever said W-E" _splash went Fame into the water_ "Hey Kevin where did you get the popcorn?" Hauk questioned "WHAT POPCORN?" suspiciously answered Kevin. **MEANWHILE IN MOBIUS **"Sonic where are you going?" questioned Amy. "Anywhere you're not!" said Sonic "I KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE SONIC THE HEDGE HOG!"shouted Amy "not where I'm going". _Sonic and Amy both crosses the border in to Super Mario World. _**MEANWHILE** "What is this place?" questioned Kevin the panda "OMG GO KARTS" screamed Hauk and flame."looks like if we want the coin we have to climb that tower with that girl in it" said Leon. "CAN WE RIDE GO KARTS PPPPPPPPPLLLLLEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE!" asked Flame. "No" said Leon calmly. "WHY NOT!" asked Hauk "Because I said so and what I say goes" said the lion. "COIN!" yelled Kevin._ Everyone saw that egg man was fighting Sonic, Tails and Amy._" Hello Sonic" said Leon "Hey, will guys be able to help us, or just get in our way" said Sonic the hedgehog. "You do realise you could climb up the robotic arm and get inside his hovercraft?" asked Leon "Ha thanks for the idea" snickered Sonic. "COIN!"

Yelled Kevin._ Kevin ran up the giant robotic arm and into a wall._ "ow stop punching me" egg man said in pain "ha no" said sonic ignorantly "please?" said egg man very cute and innocent. "give us the coin" roared Leon the lion, "fine, fine, don't need to through a hissy fit, jess" said egg man the fat villain. _Egg man handed over the coin to Leon. _"How did I sleep through all these noise" said Mario "ahh nonmnomnonm" yawned luigi. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Screamed Kevin the panda "MY REAL NAME IS n-o-a-h AND IN 3 MOUNTHS I WILL HAVE A

SHY DISEASE!" "Kevin or Noah calm down what happened when you were in robotics' hover carrier" asked Leon "There was a document of my life and what will happen and, and, and" Noah the panda said in a paniced voice "Noah, or Kevin whatever your name is calm down" said Leon gently. "I CAN'T AND I MIGHT FAINT!"Said Noah the panda nervously "Okay let's do it this way look Noah a coin" alleged Leon the lion "COIN!" SAID Noah distracted. "Hey Sonic, Amy and Tails would you guys like a ride back to Mobius on our friend Mr. Blubbers the whale" asked Hauk "W-H-A-L-E ahh BYE!" shrieked Sonic. "WAIT FOR ME SONIIC!"

Screamed Amy "ha NEVER!" said the slightly chunky male hedgehog. _Sonic and Amy cross the border back into Mobius. _"Crew we must get back to Mr. Blubbers" said the lion. "Wait, here Mario I found this girl in the hovercraft" said Noah the purple panda with silver eyes. "PEACH" said Mario in his Italian accent. "Okay let's go!"

**THE END **


End file.
